1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to phonograph record players, and more particularly is directed to an improved phonograph record player control mechanism for automatically effecting lead-in movement of a tone arm from an elevated rest position outside the perimeter of a turntable to a selected set-down position on a record supported by the turntable so as to commence a play operation, and for automatically effecting a return movement of the tone arm to its rest position upon the termination of the play operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fully automatic phonograph record player of the above described type is known in which a manual operation selector can be actuated to change over the control mechanism from the condition of fully automatic operation thereof to a so-called manual mode of operation. In such manual mode of operation, the automatic lead-in movement of the tone arm from its elevated rest position to a preselected set-down position on the record is suspended so that the tone arm can be manually moved to any desired set-down position on the record. However, even when the manual mode of operation is selected, the existing phonograph record player automatically detects a position of the tone arm corresponding to the engagement of the pickup stylus in the lead-out groove of the record and, in response to such detection effects the automatic return movement of the tone arm to its rest position. Thus, in the existing fully automatic phonograph record player, it is not possible to effect truly manual operation in that the tone arm cannot be manually returned to its rest position. The foregoing characteristic is undesirable for some users. For example, when a non-standardized record, such as, a so-called phono-sheet, is employed, such record may have sound recorded thereon radially inward of the lead-out groove of a standard record, with the result that the existing phonograph record player, even when in its manual mode of operation, would automatically effect the return movement of the tone arm to its rest position prior to the playing of the entire record.
Further, although some existing phonograph record players are provided with a repeat mechanism which may be actuated to automatically effect the repeated playing of a single record, such repeat mechanisms are relatively complex, difficult to assemble and prone to malfunction, and do not have any lamp or other indicator associated therewith in order to readily indicate to the user that the repeat mode of operation has been selected.